Ready to Fight
by RBM
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9 OF THE LEGEND OF KORRA. Note: I uploaded this under my friends FF account instead of mine - - so here it is again under my name A ficlet I wrote when I was inspired by the scene in episode 9 where the Equalists come to Air Temple Island. I blame this on the tumblr blogger who said they cried when watching the air bending kids fight at Lin's side.


I don't own ATLA. I am intoxicated and currently crushing on Spideypool and David Tennant/Captain Jack with my fellow Tumblr blogger. I don't care about copy right. This is you gotta deal with it!

They watched as the Equalist Chi-blockers zip lined down to the dock from the large Balloon Ship. Jinora counted a dozen tiny blurs tearing down the rope at high-speed, but they were so far off it was hard to be sure. She knew White Lotus guards were down there, but would they be enough to stop the attackers? Jinora's heart was fluttering in her chest and she felt queasy. She knew the guards were brave, and that they would fight until they could no longer stand, but she knew they wouldn't be enough. The Equalists would be at the steps of the Air Temple, and sooner rather than later. Jinora suddenly felt like crying.

"Everyone. Hide inside and remain calm."

Of course! Lin! Lin Beifong! Ex-Chief of the Metal Bending Forces and the best metal bender in all the land! The older woman stood down next to the stream, with a solid set to her shoulders, resplendent in her metal armour and white snow surrounding her. She looked like the heroine from one of Jinora's books. As if the character had stepped off the page and was now flesh and blood and steel, ready to protect the innocent and vanquish Evil.

The young air bender felt instantly better and smiled gently. Lin Beifong was here and would let nothing bad happen to any of them. Lin Beifong was a Hero.

Her mother screamed and Jinora's thoughts were shattered as she turned to face her. The pregnant woman was leaning heavily against the railing, holding her stomach and gritting her teeth, sweat beading on her face.

"Pull it together Pema. Didn't I just say 'remain calm'?" Lin asked briskly.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Ikki asked just as Jinora opened her mouth to ask the exact same thing.

"The baby's coming!" their mother replied, her voice strained and face twitching from the pain.

The baby?

_The baby!_

Oh no! Jinora pressed her hands to her mouth. Did she say that out loud? Why did she _care_? The baby was coming and the Equalists were on their way here to find them! What was she supposed to do? She looked to the metal bending Chief, Lin would know what to do! She was a Hero just like in the stories!

But the Lin Beifong standing ten feet from her looked like someone had physically struck her. Jinora saw the woman's wide eyes, her mouth hanging open and her weight resting on her back foot. As if the proud warrior wanted nothing more than to run. In a rush Jinora understood: Lin Beifong was scared. Hero's weren't really like they were in the stories. The innocent weren't always safe. The Good Guys didn't always win.

The Bad Guys didn't always lose.

"Not now Baby!" Meelo cried, his little fists tight at his sides, and his eyebrows drawn together.

Gora and Meena came to her mother's side and lead her indoors. Jinora's hands fell slowly from her face to her sides, and with an odd clarity she realized: -

She was calm.

She didn't want to cry. She didn't feel fear. She felt no worry or anxiety. She simply _knew_ that there was one thing that could be done. And at the same time she realized this, Jinora knew she had to do be the one to do it. Because while Hero's might not be like they are in her books, Hero's did exist.

"We have to help Chief Beifong. We have to protect Mom." She said, looking down at Meelo and Ikki. She was ten, _way_ too young to fight in a war. But duty didn't always wait. Her grandfather had been her age when he started his war against Fire Lord Ozai. She had to be strong, and she had to be ready, because their war was starting. And Ikki was seven. And Meelo was only five. _Five_.

That made Jinora sadder than she had ever been.

"I won't let them hurt Mommy." Meelo glared, his face set in a focused determination Jinora had never seen from him.

"They won't get passed us." Ikki added, an equal resolve on her own face. Jinora smiled flatly, looking out towards the Docks where the Equalists would come from.

"Okay. Here's the plan."


End file.
